Sai's love!
by Kagem
Summary: What's wrong with me? What do I feel this way? Her lips, her eyes, everything her made my heart ache, my mind want, and my body earning for hers. But what is this? It's love.


**Well here I go with another story :)**

"Bitch," My step father kicked me in the stomach "If it weren't for you, your mother & mother would've been alive."

He pulled my head up by my black hair, and whispered into my ear

"Never ever come back here again," His breath stank of alcohol "Or I will not hesitate to kill you."

Till that day I had never turned back to the house. I quickly packed my stuff and ran out the room. The only items I had were some usaul clothes I wore, a locket my mother gave me, and some money.

Quickly running through the thick forest, I could've been mistaken for an apparition. With my pale

skin and black long hair, it was no doubt I looked like an apparition.

I was not a killer, nor a murderer it was the birth of my very existence that killed my mother. She was a weak and frail woman. Not much of a ninja like my father, but was a very smart woman. I never learned her name, but was told that if she would have been alive, my fate may have been changed.

I never knew my real father, all I knew that he had killed the clan. But I was an orphan that was in the streets, and was somehow "mistakenly" taken in.

Since the day I was born, my step-father had abused me. First it started with hair tugging, then slappings, and then it turned to kicks and punches. If I had stayed longer I feared something sexual may have happened- I dare not speak about it. What scared me the most was the affix he burned into me, the mark of the clan. It has the shape of dragon. He told me that they would hate me if they saw that mark.

My father was a skilled ninja, and came from a proud bloodline. Well the bloodline was

powerful, until my father killed everyone (Yes I know, sounds like Uchiha clan). We were then shunned out of the world. They say he killed them because he was crazy, but the truth be told, it was because of the power I have.

It was close to the Sharingan, but it was better. It was able to copy any persons form,

personality and look. I was also able to look at their history. All I had to do was will it. But I enjoy my original look.

I was a very pale person compared to standards. I am long black hair that went down all the way to my butt. My eyes will sometimes change colors, such as they will change dark colors most times like purple etc, but depending on my mood they can change drastically to bright colors.

I was also able to keep talents and important stuff of the people I copy. Such as one person named "Sasuke Uchiha" I was able to copy his Sharingan, it was a bit useless, because I already had an ability that went far beyond that, but it helped me see through genjutsu and other, chakra flows, and it helped strike fear in some people. Even though I switched back to my original form, it allowed me to keep the abilities and information I wished.

Enough about me, lets return to my story!I didn't know where I was going; running through the thick forest was straight for suicide. But I

know that I could keep on running or give up now, and wait for my father to kill me. It was dawn when I started running, but reached night time when I started to give up. My legs were giving out. My vision was blurry. I saw a gate with people, charging at me.

'Maybe I was safe here?' I thought before everything collapsed.

Why do I feel so drained? My vision was blurry, and only saw two fuzzy figures.

'Were they a threat?' I thought, and wanted to run, but my body was weak and couldn't move.

"She's awake," A Males voice rang through the cold room.

Why was my body trapped? I could breathe easily. But just felt trapped.

My vision sharpened as they turned red, in defense.

A person in a mask and grey attire put his hand on my head.

The world once again went into a blank space.

_"I can't find anything in her" He then turned to the window, and signaled for someone to open up door.

"You can't find anything can you." Another masked man with his gray hair and 1 eye came in "I'll take over,"

The contraption released, I fell the ground and looked up. I tried to get up and run, or form something, but I couldn't.

"Don't attempt to do anything, there some chakra strings that mantain your chakra level at a low level."

I nodded.

"What's your name?"

I didn't answer.

"Which clan do you come from?"

I didn't answer.

"Why did we find you at the gate, unconsciouss and beaten up?"

I **couldn't** answer.

Instead I showed him.

With my powers through my eye, they flashed green.

I showed him everything, and begged him not to tell.

"My name is Kagem, but call me Kagem," I paused to tell him "You musn't tell anyone, I trust you, I come from the Sayomi clan. I posses that forbidden technique called the Moons' Eye. It allows me to copy anything, further than the Sharinigan. My real father and mother are dead. My father killed the clan-don't know why. My mother died from giving birth to me. My step-father was abusive."

"Why trust me?" He asked quizically

"I looked into your mind," I replied "Try to keep the secret as long as you can. I mean no harm to your village. I wish to live in a better place."

His eyes narrowed a bit, then he slid his hand to slide the other part of his mask to reveal a Sharinigan.

"You have the Sharinigan as well?" I asked

"Yes, my friend gave it to me." He paused then tapped his chin "My name is Kakashi Hatake. Before our village can trust you, they will test you."

I nodded and released the genjutsu/projection.

Kakshi signaled-again-to open the door.

I waited in the room. My hair was tangled and messy. My clothes were torn slightly.

Suddenly the door opened. A girl with pink hair and red clothes came in.

"Kakashi-sensei has informed me about what happened. I will be your escort." She smiled.

After leaving the room I was flashed with lots of light.

"So what's your name?" The pink haired girl asked

After 2 seconds without a reply, I looked to her and used my amber eye to talk to her telepathetically. I didn't like to talk using my voice.

'Kagem' I whispered into her mind.

Her eyes widened in amazement. She then smiled again

"You're so pale," She thought really quickly "Just like Sai! Are you guys related? Oh I forgot! My name is Sakura Haruno."

I nodded. This Sai must be very close to Sakura and how I look.

"Well, let's take a quick detour to the shopping center. Lady Tsunade has given you a small amount of money-Which is surprising she rarely does for anyone she doesn't know." Sakura commented

Konohoa I found out was a large and bright city. People looked happy. The oppisiote of how I have felt the rest of my life.

We shopped around for 2 hours, while receiving uncomfortable stares.

_ We came back to a giant tower that Sakura explained as the Hokage Tower. Before we went there, Sakura suggested for me to quickly wash and change at her house.

I now wore a black cheomsang that was flexible on the sides and the body. here was no design on the short. It was slightly see-through and had two slit sides that went up to the top of my hip. Inside I wore black shorts, and a side pouch that slung on the side of my hip. The cheomsang had short sleeves, and the top collar wrapped around my neck traditionaly. My hair let loose. Two silver bracelets dangled off my wrists. The mark however was not shown through the back.

The shoes I wore were long combat boots with a slight pump. It stopped at

_Once Sakura and I had arrived at the hokage tower, I met a woman with large breasts. Larger than anyones I had seen.

"Sakura please leave us." She seemed stress, however I remember that she was of higher status and bowed respectively.

Sakura also bowed and left.

I sensed another presence. Kakashi. He was in a dark corner of the room.

"Kagem Sayomi, there are no files or proof of your existence or history. How can we trust you?"

I looked down to my shoes, without knowing what to say. Then I thought of what I can **Show** her. My eyes flashed green.

After the flashback was over she paused then looked to Kakashi.

"Do you sense any genjutsu?" She asked cautiously

"Nope she did the same to me, and I tested as well." Kakashi replied

"My name is Tsunade-Hokage. When can you start missions?" She asked

Stunned at how soon they trusted me, I froze slightly.

"Well you have to work for your own living," Lady Tsunade smiled "You're probably surprised a our trust, are you not?"

I nodded

"Well you will be going with Sakura, Naruto, and Sai." There was that name again

The name Sai sounded so simple...

"Rest up, in two days you will be assigned an A ranked mission." Lady Tsunade then nodded "Yes I remember, you will be given a small allowance every time you complete a mission, but as of right now, here is a small amount of money enough to buy food. You might have to stay with Sakura, she has agreed to take you in, until you are ready to leave and live on your own."

I nodded, bowed and left.

Suddenly bumping into a VERY pale person, just like me. Those eyes...

_**AND CUT! Left you guys on a cliff hanger! I appreciate reviews more than anything. If you want me to continue, I need to get at least 10+ reviews. Thanks, and ideas will be taken in :)**

**~Celloplayer**


End file.
